The present invention relates generally to novel pharmaceutical compositions of matter comprising the non-steroidal anti-inflammatory analgesic naproxen in combination with the decongestant pseudoephedrine and appropriate non-toxic carriers and to methods of using said compositions in the therapy or cure of sinusitis, or sinus headaches, generally exemplified by discomfort, pain, pressure, and dizziness.
Non-narcotic analgesics, commonly known as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, such as naproxen, are widely administered orally in the treatment of mild to severe pain. These drugs have been disclosed as useful in treating coughicold symptoms in combination with certain antihistamines and decongestants. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,899 to Sunshine.
Naproxen as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory pain reliever has greater advantage than other pain relievers acetaminophen, aspirin, and ibuprofen. Naproxen has a significantly greater duration or half-life that leads to twice a day dosage. It is generally accepted that decreased dosing leads to patient convenience and better compliance.
Originally combinations of anti-inflammatories and anti-histamines or decongestants were combined with no consideration to the vastly different drug duration or half-lives. These drugs with different half-lives were not combined in a synergistic manner which led the body effectively using them at equal rates. This would lead to ineffective combinations of anti-inflammatories and decongestants and the return of partial symptoms.